


SocMed AU 2

by thegirlinthepigtails



Series: Social Media AU on Twitter [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, Wonhao, i love 96-liners so much, sometimes crack, woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu have long been arranged to be wed by their parents. Wonwoo had no problems with this but Mingyu does. The reason is because Mingyu was dating the singer Yoon Jeonghan.





	SocMed AU 2

Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu have long been arranged to be wed by their parents. Wonwoo had no problems with this but Mingyu does. The reason is because Mingyu was dating the singer Yoon Jeonghan.

 

[CLICK HERE](https://twitter.com/meanieaus/status/1124985519396417536?s=21)


End file.
